I swear I saw a mouse
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Carlos and James realize how much they don't like little mice in their room.


Carlos was sitting on the floor of him and James shared room, working on homework. He was extremely tempted to ask Logan for help, because he knew Logan would get frustrated and just end up doing the assignment himself. But he wanted to do at least one math problem himself.  
"James, did you do the homework?" He asked, looking up at his older friend. James was perfecting his hair in the mirror that was hanging on the back of the door.  
"No. I paid Logan to do it for me. 10 bucks and he promised a C." James said, spraying his hair.  
"Aww, I only have a quarter." Carlos sighed, pulling a quarter, a rock, and a paper clip out of his pocket. James shrugged and turned back to his mirror. Carlos was glancing around his side of the room, hoping to find more money, but was startled to see a small white mouse sitting in the corner.  
"Ahhhh!" Carlos lept up and jumped into James's arms.  
"What? I was doing something." James protested, cradling Carlos in his arms.  
"Mouse! I saw a mouse." Carlos pointed frantically. James rolled his eyes and dropped Carlos to the floor. He stepped forward to inspect where Carlos had been pointing.  
"I don't see a mouse." He placed his hands on his hips.  
"I swear there was one." Carlos said from the floor.  
"You're just seeing things. You've been working too hard on homework, Carlitos." James said, reaching out to help his friend up.  
Carlos took his hand and was pulled to his feet.  
"Yeah I guess." Carlos warily looked around.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to what I was doing." James picked up his comb and held it up for emphasis. He reached for his hair spray, and paused when he felt something soft and fluffy on his fingers. He slowly looked down and saw a little white mouse.  
"Ahhh!" He screamed. He and Carlos jumped onto Carlos's bed and held onto each other.  
"I told you." Carlos said.  
"Ok, I believe you. Now go kill it." James said pointing at the little creature.  
"No way, you're older, you kill it." Carlos said, clutching James's arm.  
"I have an Idea!" James said, watching the mouse scurry about the room.  
"KATIE!" James yelled. It took a moment, but soon the door opened and the young girl stood there, holding a sucker.  
"What?" She asked, annoyed.  
"There's a mouse." Carlos said.  
"Kill it." James finished, pointing at the rodent.  
"Why me?" She asked.  
"Because, you're conniving and sometimes evil." James stated.  
"Kill it." Carlos said in a child like manner.  
"No way. I don't want to kill it. I like animals." Katie said, watching said animal scurry about.  
"LOGAN!" Carlos called, sitting down and clutching James's leg.  
"Oh my god, Carlos!" James looked down at his brother in disbelief.  
"What is going on in here?" Logan asked, standing in the doorway next to Katie.  
"Mouse! Kill it!" Carlos cuddled his big brother's leg like a child.  
"Mouse? Oh, hey, that's the one I lost for my science project." Logan gently picked up the tiny mouse and held it in his cupped hands.  
"What do you need a mouse for?" James asked.  
"I was testing to see what kind of food mice like more, regular cheese or cheese puffs. Albert here likes Cheese puffs, but the other two, Newton and Benjamin, like regular cheese. This guy is the rebel." Logan said, gently petting his mouse.  
"Really? Can I keep him?" Carlos asked.  
"No. Remember what happened to your fish?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Hey, Fluffy lived a good full life!" Carlos defended.  
"Of two days." Logan said, turning to return to his room.  
"There. Problem solved." Katie walked the opposite way to the living room.  
"Carlos. Let go of my leg." James said.  
"No, I miss Fluffy." Carlos pouted.  
"Alright, come on." James pried Carlos off of his leg and closed the bedroom door.  
"Can I have a pet?" Carlos asked, looking up at James with a pout and watery eyes.  
"Oh, come on, 'Litos, I-I hate when you make that face." James sighed.  
"Please, Jamie?" Carlos asked softly.  
"Fine, I'll talk to Mama Knight about getting you a small pet." James rolled his eyes. He couldn't say no to the Carlos puppy dog face.  
"Yay! Thank you, Jamie!" Carlos connected with James fiercely, hugging him fully with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it, 'Litos." James hugged his little brother back.  
"Can it be a gecko?" Carlos asked, leaning back to look at James's face.  
"Absolutely not."

**AN: So I have been reading BTR fanfictions nonstop. And there were not enough Carlos and James friendship fics out there, so I decided to write one. I hope it is to your liking. **


End file.
